Liza Hoilie
is a character in the Macross Dynamite 7 OVA. She is the elder sister of Elma Hoilie, and the first daughter of Graham Hoile and Maria Velázquez Hoilie. After her mother died, she left home and joined the Zolan Star Patrol. Personality & Character Liza is the older sister of Elma. After their mother died, she left home, disgusted with her father, Graham Hoile, obsession with hunting the Galactic Whale that caused her death. Shortly after, she joined the Zola Star Patrol. History In A.D. 2047, she first meets Basara Nekki during an attack by Poachers to steal a VF-1 Valkyrie. Suprised to see singing during the exchange, she orders him to stop and move, or she'll shoot him with a stun gun. She then pushes him aside, causing to fall down into a ditch when they successfully activate the Valkyrie and steal it. She leaves him there as she calls for ambulances for the facility guards and the Patrol members who were injured, briefly explaining to Elma that it was the Poachers who caused the destruction, before leaving in pursuit of the Poachers. Later on, when the Poachers are attempting to capture a whale, she saves Basara when his the Valkyrie he was using is destroyed by the energy being released by the Great White Whale. Afterward, Lawrence pulls her aside and invites her to his office, which she questions how he even works in there, as it's cluttered. He tells her that the whales had been singing along with Basara, creating a new wavelength never before seen. He remarks that with this data, he'll be able to prove that the whales are intelligent animals. She laughs him off however, as it was proven by the Galactic Academy that the whales are more like plants than animals and that they can't make a sound. She then leaves stating that as soon as Basara's wounds are healed, he's being kicked out the system so he won't be able to conduct his research using his singing. Another attack occurs shortly after on the whales, and before the Poachers can Fold out, she hijacks one of their Battroids, taking one of the Poachers captive at gunpoint. They De-Fold out to Loschier Company's space smuggling facility, and she knocks him unconscious as she sneaks in. She overhears that Kaliba, the Poacher's leader, is trying to buy Reaction Weaponry to use to capture the whales before she is found out. She manages to leave in a VF-17S Nightmare and fold out using a Fold Booster, safely returning to Zola. When once again, the Poachers attack and Liza is among those who witness the Galactic Whales singing along with Basara, which ultimately proves that the whales are in fact an intelligent species, and not basically roaming plants. When the battle ends and everyone lands back on Zola, she tells Lawrence he was right about the whales, before walking away to thank Gamlin Kizaki for his assistance in fighting the Poachers. She then gets into her Battroid and walks over to where Graham is, a short distance away. She tells him that the whales won't be coming back for a while since they absorbed a lot of Basara's Song Energy. She then says that the Zola Star Patrol caught all the Poachers except for him and that she'll chase after him to arrest him if he leaves to chase after the whales, and smiles at him. Afterward, Basara leaves back to City 7, and together, Graham and Liza listen as Elma sings Angel Voice. Relationships [[Graham Hoile|'Graham Hoile']] When Liza's mother died, she left home, disgusted by Graham's intent to hunt the whale who caused her death. She joins the Zola Star Patrol soon afterward. She often tells him to stand down and leave when he attempts to kill the Great White Whale, saying that she'll have to arrest him for trying. This however never happens. By the end of the series, she makes up with him after telling him that the whales won't be coming back for a long while. He replies saying that if the whales don't come, that he'll chase after them. She then smiles and tells him that there was only one Poacher that the Zola Star Patrol didn't arrest and that she'll chase after him to arrest him if he leaves to go after the whales. Basara Nekki Upon first meeting him, she thinks that his songs are irritating, and is very confused as to why he was singing. She was keen on having him removed from the system since he disturbed the Zola Star Patrol while they were fighting the Poachers, annoyed that she had to save him when his Battroid blew up. Afterwards, she remarks that his songs really weren't half bad, and Basara leaves Zola shortly after. Elma Hoilie Liza's little sister. They don't interact very much ever since Liza left home, but they are still family, and Liza still cares about Elma, and vice versa. Lawrence One of Liza's friends who studies the whales. Lawrence is in love with Liza, however, she is unaware. Gallery Zolan1.png| Liza calling for ambulances. Liza fullbody.jpg|Liza's apparel. Liza character sheet.jpg|Lia's Character Data Sheet. Liza character sheet 2.jpg|Liza's Character Data Sheet continued. DynamiteExplosionFlap.jpg| Liza and Elma while Basara sings in the background. MacrossDynamite7DVDcover.jpeg|Macross Dynamite 7 cover art featuring Liza, Elma, Basara, and Mylene Flare Jenius Notes & Trivia * She asks if they can switch from stun guns to real ammo and the Patrol Captain says he'll seriously consider it. However, by the end of the OVA, they never make the switch over. * When she sneaks into Loschier's smuggling facility, they're broadcasting Fire Bomber's songs on the radios. * Lawrence is in love with her, although it is unrequited, as Liza doesn't realize this. Elma, however, notices immediately and comments upon it, to which Lawrence acts rueful about her blunt observation. References Category:Macross Dynamite 7 Category:Zolans Category:Macross 7 Characters